


The Dove and The Raven

by MothMomma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cigarettes, F/F, Lesbian Character, Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Party, oc work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMomma/pseuds/MothMomma
Summary: Beverly had always bullied River for unknown reasons, but after befriending River and learning about her true feelings, she confesses. Now how will River respond to her
Kudos: 1





	The Dove and The Raven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work based off of 2 of my own original characters! I Know this is pretty short, but it's also my first time writing something like this. Hope you enjoy!! ^-^

Beverly stood on the balcony of her friend’s house, smoking from a cigarette in her hand. She had been invited to Lilly’s party, but was having too much on her mind to try and dance with everyone else. As she stood there in her dark red dress, sparkling like tiny flakes of stars had been scattered on it, she heard light footsteps come up from behind her. She turns around and finds a short girl with split dyed hair standing in front of her. She was wearing a poofy, black dress with blue trim and some fishnet stockings.

“Hey River,” Beverly says, awkwardly shuffling to the side and patting the railing. She had felt bad after her confession today to the other girl. River walks over to the railing, leaning on it and looking up to the sky.

“Hi Bev, I didn’t know you came to the party. Sorry if I interrupted you right now, I just needed some air from all those people,” River replies.

“I-It’s fine, I was just going to finish this and then probably leave,” She says, raising her half smoked cigarette up. “I didn’t really wanna come here anyway, but as my friend inviting me, I felt like I had to.”

“Ya know,” River says, finally turning towards Beverly, “I have been thinking about what you told me today in the bathroom. I gotta admit, I didn’t think you would be the one to have your type be...me.”

Beverly shuffles awkwardly, taking a long inhale of her cigarette. She had been trying to figure out how to tell River that she had liked her for month, but wasn’t sure how. She ran into River in the bathroom at school and told her everything she thought about her. She wasn’t sure if River was into other girls like that, and she ran out before River had had a chance to respond. Beverly had been friends with River for a while now, but still was scared to ruin it.

“Look, I’m sorry for just dumping that all onto you suddenly. I had been so just, confused as to how I felt about you. I always thought it was just jealousy or hate and that’s how I always acted towards you. I am so sorry for being shitty and when I realized it was...it was love that I wanted to try and get close to you. Oh god it sounds like I’m just using you I’m not I promise, I-I just, I just want you,” Beverly says, holding herself and trying to not shake, “But...I understand if you don’t feel the same way.”

River walks over to Beverly and holds her cheek in her hand, wiping away the tears the blonde hadn’t noticed were falling from her eyes.

“Bev, it’s completely okay. You weren’t sure who you were and I appreciate all the stuff you have done to make it up to me now. I can tell you genuinely care about me and that you are trying to be so nice to me. I have to admit, anyone that has you is lucky to have you in their life. Friends or even...” River’s voice trails off as she leans in, moving her hand away, and kisses Beverly on the cheek. “...as a partner.”

Beverly smiles wide at River, hugging and picking the small girl up and twirling her, giggling cheerfully as she does so.

“So, is that a yes?” Beverly asks.

“Oh hell yeah!” River says, giving Beverly another kiss on the cheek.

“Well in that case, would you care for a dance?” Beverly says, bowing down and reaching out a hand, smiling up at River.

River grabs Beverly’s hand and drags her back into the house, both of them erupting in a symphony of laughs as they are swallowed back into the human and music filled house.


End file.
